Midnight Fight
by i-stretch-my-arms-into-the-sky
Summary: Vastra and Jenny have a little fight after a particularly dangerous case. Will they be able to put aside their pride and their stubborness? Fluff, one-shot.


**Note: **Hello darlings! This is my very first fanfiction so it would be nice to know what you think of it, please leave even a small review if you have time - obviously critiques are accepted. A huge thanks to my wonderful beta reader Shadow of a Black Rose, I couldn't have made it without you and your support! xxxx 

* * *

><p>A cold, gentle breeze blew over London that night accompanying those who, being unable to find that soothing rest solely provided by the warm caress of a flame, were forced to wander through the narrow streets that slithered across the city. Among these individuals two dark figures passed undisturbed despite their uncanny appearance: a short yet beautiful young girl dressed in a black, tight-fitting suit sprinting down the alley and a veiled, sinuous woman trying to follow her swift steps.<p>

"Jenny! Jen— Oh, for the Goddess' sake, this is utterly ridiculous!"

"Oh, is it?!", the maid answered back, turning around to face the older lady long enough to show her an enraged expression that made the woman cringe internally. "So now your life's ridiculous, is it?! Well, warn me next time you're feelin' suicidal!"

Feeling like she was about to lose her temper Vastra briefly closed her cerulean eyes in order to maintain her composure and by the time she reopened them Jenny had already started speeding towards Paternoster Row again.

"This reaction of yours is ridiculous!"

"'e was pointin' that gun right at you! You could 'ave died!"

"And now he is locked up in a cell and I am perfectly fine!"

"That aint the point!"

"You are being unreasonable!"

"Oh, of course! 'cause I'm a foolish, useless ape!"

"That is not what I meant—", the Silurian was interrupted mid-sentence by the loud bang of the front door as it was violently closed just inches from her face. Taking the gesture as a personal affront to her pride Vastra decided to erase from her mind every resolution to make amends with the young girl since she had done nothing wrong in the first place and she didn't deserve the treatment that she had received.

Vastra laid down her majestic sword in its own place with the utmost care before starting to climb the stairs, all the while keeping her head high and her expression blank. However, when she reached her bedroom and found Jenny in there, intent on taking off her cat-suit, the Silurian barely managed to suppress a smile and a relieved sigh: she had been sure that, after their argument, the maid would have chosen not to share her bed, leaving her to endure the sufferance given by the absence of the girl's body heat. Sensing her lover's presence Jenny turned her head towards the door while still keeping her bare back turned towards it and, for a second, Vastra thought she might have seen something similar to regret embedded inside her deep, brown eyes but then the human girl abruptly interrupted that brief exchange of glances and the moment was lost.

A low, frustrated hiss escaped from the depths of the Silurian's throat and she hastily proceeded to change into her nightgown, pretending to be mad at the girl's behaviour when in reality her exasperation was solely given to the fact that her craving for reconciliation had passed her by before she had had a chance to grasp it. Vastra joined her mammal in the bed, slowly sliding under the duvet, but despite the initial relief she felt when she realised she wouldn't have to sleep alone that night the distance between herself and Jenny (who laid on her side, facing the fireplace) made her feel colder than she could have ever imagined.

Intertwining her scaled fingers on her chest she stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to stop herself from looking at the lovely shape belonging to her lover. Eventually, however, the desire to lay her eyes on the girl became too strong and there was nothing she could do but oblige, cursing herself for her weakness. Just as Vastra had expected the sight made her heart ache immensely and, before she even realised what she was doing, she started scooting closer to the maid who didn't tense nor flinch, just waited patiently for her mistress to make a move. Encouraged by that lack of rejection Vastra slowly raised her hand, hesitating for a few seconds before tentatively easing her long fingers down on Jenny's lean waist and then waiting for her reaction in the hope that she would not upset the maid again. The human girl couldn't hold back the little smile that graced her features, bearing a seraphic expression while putting her small hand on Vastra's, grasping it gently and then bringing it up to rest on her breast.

"This don't mean I'm forgivin' you." A low, melodic giggle left the Silurian's lips while they were hovering over the maid's neck.

"Oh, my love, I am perfectly aware of how far your stubbornness can take you.", she purred, softly kissing the girl's pale skin before starting to nuzzle it, finally spooning her lovely body.

"Daft lizard."

"Silly mammal."

"Goodnight, my darlin'.", Jenny murmured, still smiling and softly interlacing their fingers.

"Sleep well, my love.", Vastra whispered, catching Jenny's earlobe between her beaded lips in a soft kiss. She sank her nose into the crook of her lover's neck and closed her eyes, a peaceful smile spreading over her beautiful face.


End file.
